1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating Parkinson's disease or Parkinsonism which comprises administering 2-amino-6-allyl-5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-4H-thiazolo [4,5-d]azepine or an acid addition salt thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belgian Pat. Nos. 684 515 and 771 330 describe, inter alia, thiazole and oxazole derivatives of general formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms optionally substituted by hydroxyl group, a benzyl group optionally substituted by a halogen atom or by a methyl or methoxy group, or an allyl group,
n represents the number 2 or also the number 1 if X represents a sulphur atom and PA1 X represents an oxygen or sulphur atom, and the physiologically acceptable acid addition salts thereof with inorganic or organic acids. PA1 n represents the number 2 and PA1 X represents a sulphur atom, have a hypotensive activity in particular and the oxazole derivatives of general formula I PA1 R.sub.1 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms optionally substituted by a hydroxy group, or an allyl group, PA1 n represents the number 2 and PA1 X represents an oxygen atom, have antitussive properties in particular.
It is known from Belgian Pat. Nos. 684 415 and 771 330 that the compounds of general formula I and the physiologically acceptable acid addition salts thereof have valuable pharmacological properties. Thus, the compounds described in Belgian Pat. No. 684 415 have, in particular, an analgesic, sedative, antitussive, antipyretic and antiphlogistic activity and the compounds described in Belgian Pat. No. 771 330, depending on their substitution, have a hypotensive, sedative, antitussive and/or antiphlogistic activity.
It is also apparent from the above-mentioned patent specifications that the thiazole derivatives of general formula I
wherein
R.sub.1 represents an alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an allyl group,
wherein
It is known from No. EP-A1-0 005 732 that the compounds of general formula I above wherein n represents the number 2 also have an anti-angina activity.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,378 that the compounds of general formula I also have an antiglaucoma activity.
According to the existing scientific publications, the compound 2-amino-6-allyl-5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-4H-thiazole-[4,5-d]azepine dihydrochloride (B-HT 920) has been regarded as an agonist with a selective effect on presynaptic dopaminergic receptors (e.g. Anden et al., Acta Pharmacol. et Toxicol., 52, 51-56 (1983) and J. Neural Transmission 59, 129-137 (1983)).